CalcStar:1.0/CS.OVR
CalcStar overlay file. Strings 0xDB-0xF8 Program name and copyright. CalcStar © 1981 c/o MicroPro 0x1A03-0x1A09 INITIAL 0x1A14-0x1A1B TEMPFILE 0x1A27-0x1A2C STOLEN 0x1A38-0x1A5C Program name and copyright. CalcStar © 1981 c/o MicroPro Int'l 0x1AA3-0x1AB4 Oh no! STOLEN SOFTWARE !! 0x1B13-0x1B1C CSMASK.MSK file. CSMASK.MSK 0x1B2E-0x1B3C Necessary file 0x1B46-0x1B4F CSMASK.MSK file. CSMASK.MSK 0x1B59-0x1B6C not on default disk 0x1B92-0x1B9C TERMCAP.SYS file. TERMCAP.SYS 0x1BAF-0x1BE1 Terminal not configured... type "INSTCS" to do this 0x1C95-0x1C97 SUM 0x1CA1-0x1CA3 AVG 0x1CAD-0x1CAF MIN 0x1CB9-0x1CBB MAX 0x1CC5-0x1CC7 CNT 0x1CD1-0x1CD5 SLOPE 0x1CDF-0x1CE2 DEPD 0x1CEC-0x1CEF REGR 0x1CF9-0x1CFC PROJ 0x1D06-0x1D08 ABS 0x1D12-0x1D14 EXP 0x1D1E-0x1D21 SQRT 0x1D2B-0x1D2C LN 0x1D36-0x1D38 LOG 0x1E0B-0x1E1D Writing Data file.. 0x1F8A-0x1F95 - hit space 0x1FBA-0x1FC9 FILE WRITE ERROR 0x20D3-0x20E9 Hit space to continue 0x2125-0x213A Printing in segments 0x215E-0x2175 Form length : CONTINUOUS 0x21B2-0x21C0 bad form length 0x21D0-0x21E9 Stop on each page (y,n) ? 0x226E-0x227D To which file ? 0x2287-0x228E PRINTER: 0x22D0-0x22D6 DISPLAY 0x22E1-0x22E8 CONSOLE: 0x22FA-0x2301 PRINTER: 0x23B4-0x23C2 can't open file 0x240D-0x241F Output width : 132 0x242B-0x243D Printer width : 132 0x24B3-0x24C3 Report Printing.. 0x24D3-0x24F5 Make sure printer & paper are ready 0x2529-0x253E Fix ordinates (y,n) ? 0x258E-0x2592 Title 0x2624-0x2635 Printing segment.. 0x274A-0x274D PAGE 0x27F6-0x2802 End of report 0x2908-0x291D (empty, but allocated) 0x2929-0x292F numeric 0x293B-0x293F text: 0x294C-0x2959 left justified 0x2965-0x296D repeating 0x2979-0x2987 right justified 0x2993-0x299A centered 0x2AAD-0x2ABA row, column = 0x2B42-0x2B5A Recalculate: A)ll E)ntry 0x2BD9-0x2BEE Lock: R)ow C)ol B)oth 0x2CBF-0x2CC9 Form mode ( 0x2CDD-0x2CE1 set) 0x2CED-0x2CF3 clear) 0x2D18-0x2D23 Can't create 0x2D2B-0x2D36 P)recision ( 0x2D78-0x2D83 or W)idth ( 0x2DDB-0x2DE1 Column 0x2DF9-0x2E0B Precision (0..12): 0x2E1F-0x2E2B Width (3..63) 0x2E98-0x2EAA Width must be 3..63 0x2EC9-0x2EDB Prec. must be 0..12 0x2F60-0x2F66 Command 0x2F6F-0x2F82 ???] #*?AMHPEIQRFSLCDOWG= 0x3009-0x3011 Room for 0x3023-0x302B entries. 0x3156-0x3163 Auto aborted 0x3189-0x3195 ? too long! 0x31C4-0x31D0 ? computing.. 0x3471-0x347F Auto complete 0x3804-0x380B CONSOLE: 0x390F-0x3923 Hardware parity error 0x392D-0x3944 Unknown device specified 0x394E-0x3962 Illegal I/O direction 0x396C-0x3983 Undefined hardware error 0x398C-0x39AC Device referenced is not on-line 0x39B6-0x39CC File not found on CLOSE 0x39D6-0x39E6 Illegal file name 0x39F0-0x3A00 No space for file 0x3A0A-0x3A1A Bad random access 0x3A24-0x3A45 File not found on volume specified 0x3A4F-0x3A61 Duplicate file name 0x3A6B-0x3A7B File already open 0x3A85-0x3A91 File not open 0x3A9B-0x3AB7 Error reading Real or Integer 0x3AC1-0x3ACE Put not at EOF 0x3AD8-0x3AE2 End of file 0x3B10-0x3B19 IO error: 0x3B26-0x3B4B Unknown run-time error 0x3B55-0x3B62 Divide by zero 0x3B6B-0x3B81 Exit from uncalled proc 0x3B92-0x3BA6 Argument out of range 0x3BAF-0x3BC5 Floating point overflow 0x3BCE-0x3BE6 Illegal PCODE instruction 0x3BEF-0x3BFE Integer overflow 0x3C07-0x3C17 Value range error 0x3C20-0x3C3B Non-existent Proc/Seg called 0x3C44-0x3C51 Stack overflow 0x3C5A-0x3C7D String length exceeds declared limit 0x3C86-0x3C9A Can't read Pcode file 0x3CA7-0x3CB5 Programmed HALT 0x3CBE-0x3CD8 Program interrupted by User 0x3CE1-0x3CF9 String Index out of range 0x3D02-0x3D1D Non-existant External called 0x3D26-0x3D36 Case out of range 0x3D3F-0x3D56 Set element out of range 0x3D5F-0x3D74 Pointer invalid or Nil 0x3D7D-0x3D8D Assertion failure 0x3E05-0x3E0C Value= 0x3E3C-0x3E4C Enter new value: 0x3E84-0x3E8A Value= 0x3EA4-0x3EAB Limit= 0x3ED3-0x3ED9 Value= 0x3EFB-0x3F02 Value = 0x3F14-0x3F16 Nil 0x3F53-0x3F54 as 0x3F5F-0x3F76 Current dynamic length= 0x3F89-0x3F9E Illegal index value= 0x3FA6-0x3FA7 at 0x3FBD-0x3FBE as 0x3FF7-0x4000 File at 16 0x429D-0x42C5 At S#ss P#ppp procedur I#iiii sp=1234 0x42E6-0x42EB Line 0x4337-0x434F =continue, =quit? 0x439C-0x43A7 Resuming... 0x455D-0x4565 Bad coord 0x458A-0x4598 Bad range coord 0x45C7-0x45DB From coord (>coord) : 0x45F5-0x4609 To coord (>coord) : 0x463C-0x464C Sizes don't agree 0x4662-0x4675 Not along row/column 0x469B-0x46B8 R)elative or N)o adjustment ? 0x474D-0x4772 ABORT: NOT COMPLETED- CHECK FOR DAMAGE 0x47BF-0x47D3 Insert: R)ow C)olumn 0x47F5-0x4805 MEMORY IS TOO LOW 0x498B-0x49AE Delete: A)ll R)ow C)olumn E)ntry 0x49B5-0x49B8 RACE 0x4CA1-0x4CC6 File name: (make sure file is saved) 0x4D1C-0x4D24 Not found 0x4D3A-0x4D43 Password: 0x4D67-0x4D6F ??? KFNWUONWM 0x4D7E-0x4D84 NOT OK 0x4DE9-0x4DF2 READ ERROR 0x4E10-0x4E1F Load position : 0x4E58-0x4E61 Bad offset 0x4ECF-0x4EE3 Array bounds exceeded 0x502E-0x503A Write error: 0x5075-0x507F File name: 0x5104-0x5111 File exists. 0x511F-0x513B Destroy old contents (y,n) ? 0x5167-0x5181 Verify password to remove: 0x51AB-0x51B3 ??? KFNWUONWM 0x51F5-0x520C Password ( = none): 0x5231-0x5237 Again: 0x525B-0x526F Password not the same 0x52A8-0x52B8 P(artial or A(ll 0x532B-0x5334 Saving row 0x53ED-0x53EF I/O 0x5425-0x5429 Close 0x5431-0x5435 Saved 0x545E-0x5461 And? 0x5636-0x563F Not impld. 0x56E4-0x56EB END 0x56FB-0x5702 TRUE 0x5712-0x5719 FALSE 0x5729-0x5730 CLEAR 0x5740-0x5747 DISPLAY 0x5885-0x588C expected 0x5C97-0x5CA4 Illegal value. 0x5F0A-0x5F18 Error in index 0x6133-0x613B Too long. 0x618C-0x618E eep 0x61AA-0x61AD eepf 0x61D4-0x61E7 Error in last index 0x65C3-0x65CE Not an array 0x65E9-0x65F0 , or ] 0x6603-0x660E Not a record 0x6655-0x6663 Too many fields 0x683B-0x6846 Unknown mode 0x6932-0x6939 Too many 0x6C5E-0x6C67 Break at # 0x6CDA-0x6CDF PASDDT 0x6D85-0x6D8A Line# 0x6DA6-0x6DAD Breaks: 0x6E06-0x6E0E Trace on. 0x6E72-0x6E7E Exit PASDDT. 0x70BC-0x70D9 ERROR: would delete ref(s) at 0x7FED-0x7FF8 Value range 0x8002-0x8007 ERROR 0x81B6-0x81C8 Form Control Mode 0x8432-0x8440 No form flags 0x84EE-0x84FA verify Y/N - 0x8FCD-0x8FDD CURSOR OFF SCREEN 0x904A-0x9051 CONSOLE: 0x9484-0x9497 top left corner : A1 0x94BE-0x94C6 Bad coord 0x94D8-0x94ED bottom right corner : 0x951D-0x9525 Bad coord 0x9537-0x9541 End > start 0x9571-0x9579 goto > A1 0x95FA-0x9604 Bad coord 0x972D-0x9740 Memory getting LOW 0x9757-0x976A ** OUT OF MEMORY * 0x978E-0x9791 MASK 0x9AE7-0x9AF7 empty symbol file 0x9B8E-0x9B9E Too many symbols. 0x9BAE-0x9BBF Last symbol read: 0x9BFA-0x9C2B Do you want to see the list of symbols available? 0x9CC1-0x9CD1 ----- Procs ----- 0x9D64-0x9D68 vars 0x9E75-0x9E8F / Print . 0x9E9F-0x9ECC \ Print change it to . 0x9EDC-0x9F04 ;{-}B Set/clear break at . 0x9F15-0x9F2A P Proceed. 0x9F3B-0x9F5C {-}S Set/clear step mode. 0x9F6D-0x9F8F {-}T Set/clear trace mode. 0x9F9F-0x9FC3 CLEAR Clear all debug modes. 0x9FD3-0x9FF0 DISPLAY Display status. 0xA000-0xA01D END Exit to system. 0xA045-0xA04A PASDDT